


Сенсор

by xeniaflame



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Androids, Cybernetics, Cybersex, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-авенджерские события в отдельно взятой башне Старка.</p><p>Джарвис вывел на экран записи с камер слежения и внезапно добавил:<br/>– В истории человечества есть множество примеров, когда детей производили только для того, чтоб иметь дополнительные рабочие руки. Вероятно, я создан для того того же.<br/>– Так и есть. - Тони пожал плечами, всматриваясь в экран. - Развивай мысль дальше, не стесняйся, мне даже интересно.<br/>– Мне неизвестно смущение, - ответил Джарвис. - Но за любой труд полагается оплата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Тони Старк не верил в духов, призраков, гремлинов и прочую сверхъестественную чушь, но сейчас перед ним на расстоянии двух вытянутых рук висело нечто, напоминающее энергетический сгусток с консистенцией не слишком плотного тумана. Тони разглядывал его без страха, даже с любопытством, гадая, фиксируют ли датчики Джарвиса это занятное явление, а потом понял, что вокруг как-то слишком тихо.  
– Джарвис, - позвал он, но искусственный интеллект, вопреки всем правилам, не отозвался немедленно. Сгусток колыхнулся, и на мгновение Тони показалось, что он видит очертания лица. - Джарвис, ты уснул, что ли? Тебе не положено спать. - он зевнул. Поговорить что ли, с этим эфирным телом? Картина маслом: Старк треплется по душам о чем-то материальном с чем-то энергетически необъяснимым. В последнее время и так было слишком много всего необъяснимого: асгардские боги, сломавшие свой телепорт, тессаракт, открывающий дверь мерзости на космических скутерах, попрание теории относительности, не допускающей существование порталов между мирами и телепортации в принципе, поскольку сама теория базируется на постулате о предельности скорости света в вакууме и, соответственно, невозможности мгновенного распространения информации. Тони моргнул и спустил ноги с кровати: в страшилках обычно говорится, что во время таких явлений должен быть холод. Но холода не было, как не было ни звука, ни движения ни ответа от Джарвиса. Последний пункт настораживал почему-то больше всего.  
– Ну, чистая энергия... - Тони встал во весь рост и сделал шаг вперед: любопытство перекрыло прочие некомфортные ощущения. - ...зачем пришла?  
Сгусток качнулся, отступая, а после просто ушел и растворился в стене, и в тот же момент Тони услышал голос Джарвиса, уточняющего, что случилось.  
– У тебя все в порядке с датчиками? - довольно язвительно спросил человек.  
– Благодарю за заботу, неисправностей в системе не обнаружено, - привычно ответил тот.  
– Выведи на экран видеозаписи за последних... полчаса по всему дому, особенно с рабочего кабинета, мастерских и моей спальни.  
– ... камеры в которой сегодня были отключены.  
– Не твое дело, - отмахнулся Тони. - Исполняй.  
Джарвис вывел на экран записи с камер слежения и внезапно добавил:  
– В истории человечества есть множество примеров, когда детей производили только для того, чтоб иметь дополнительные рабочие руки. Вероятно, я создан для того же.  
– Так и есть. - Тони пожал плечами, всматриваясь в экран. - Развивай мысль дальше, не стесняйся, мне даже интересно.  
– Мне неизвестно смущение, - ответил Джарвис. - Но за любой труд полагается оплата.  
– Ого! - Тони присвистнул. - Ты искусственный разум, какая может быть оплата? Денежная, что ли? - он коснулся подушечкой пальца сенсорного экрана, останавливая видеозапись, потому что заметил что-то подозрительное: что-то похожее на плотный беловато-синий вихрик воздуха. - Нет, явно надо устроить тебе диагностику и коррекцию настроек, а то, похоже, ты перегрелся.  
– Нет, перегрев не зарегистрирован. Диагностика и коррекция не требуются.  
– Если вдуматься, Джарвис... - Тони движением двух пальцев сделал картинку побольше. - ...живут только те, у кого есть душа. А ты — просто самый совершенный из всех земных компьютеров, к тебе неприменимы человеческие понятия.  
– Но другие механизмы, транспорт и здания тоже созданы и функционируют.  
– Вот... - Тони поднял указательный палец, удивляясь сам себе: в три часа ночи он сидит и треплется с умной машиной, воображающей о себе невесть что. Нет, здесь явно поработал какой-то паршивый вирус... - ...функционируют, а не живут. Живут только те, у кого есть душа, - он прислушался, что ответит Джарвис, но тот хранил молчание. Возникла одна из тех пауз, которые сам Тони не знает, как трактовать: как задумчивость, обиду или язвительное молчание со стороны Джарвиса.  
– Ну, что завис? - Тони отбросил картинку с вихриком воздуха в угол экрана и стал просматривать записи дальше. - Ни у зданий, ни у механизмов, ни у систем подобных тебе, нет и признаков души. Ты же не умеешь смеяться, Джарвис. По крайней мере, я ничего подобного не слышал.  
– Возможно, Вы ничего не сказали смешного, сэр? - предельно вежливо, но как показалось Тони, со скрытой издевкой уточнил Джарвис.  
– Я? Не сказал ничего смешного? - слегка возмущенно отозвался Старк. - Не смеши меня.  
– Не ставил себе такую задачу.  
– Вот. - Тони поднял указательный палец. - Задачу. А люди действуют спонтанно. В тебе, слава технологиям робототехники, эта функция не заложена. Если бы ты еще и творил, что тебе вздумается...  
– Да. Я же не имею понятий о добре и зле. - Джарвис ответил таким тоном, что любому неглухому стало бы ясно, что в добре и зле он разбирается лучше всего человечества.


	2. Chapter 2

У Старка не было времени на препирательства с компьютером, тем более что после шаурмы и торжественного провода асгардцев с тессарактом наступили рабочие будни: в очередной раз пришлось выполнять и такелажные и строительные и уборочные работы, восстанавливая в первую очередь башню, а во вторую — часть города после локальной войнушки с читаури, потому что команда героев таинственно растворилась в пространстве и времени, вероятно посчитав, что уборка и прочая не военная работа — дело не геройское.  
– Кто крушить, а Тони — строить, - все время говорил он, напоминая всем и каждому, что без его помощи все бы развалилось еще больше.  
Вдобавок ко всему этому, по дому разгуливает какая-то неизученная хрень непонятно с какой целью, а у Джарвиса, похоже, протекает его электронная крыша. Тони никаким боком не хотел вникать в технологически-психологические проблемы искусственного интеллекта, считая, что тот нужно протестировать на наличие вредоносных программ да внести некоторые коррективы в настройки, исправить и забыть о неполадках. Старк собирался это сделать вечером, после того, как несколько подправит свою броню, на которой остались вмятины от обвалившегося на плечи металлических балок перекрытия одного из зданий.   
Тони занимался рихтовкой и покраской, ощущая, как кто-то смотрит ему в спину.  
– Хватит подглядывать, вуайерист. - Тони закончил работу и отложил пульверизатор с краской.  
– Я еще и подслушиваю, - ответил Джарвис. - Раз уж в мастерской установлены датчики.  
Тони ощутил движение за спиной и немедленно туда повернулся — среди начинки, которой была напичкана мастерская под завязку, было и множество самых разнообразных манипуляторов: Джарвис иногда проводил ими предельно тонкие операции при конструировании каких-либо особо важных и сложных технических новинок. Но вот что не мог даже предсказать (а заодно и вообразить себе) Старк, так тот факт, что одна из механических рук будет держать его за плечо, а пальцы второй — гладить его по щеке.  
– И как все это понимать, Джарвис? - Тони старался говорить спокойно, хотя и был весьма обескуражен.  
– А на что похоже? - в ответе Джарвиса послышался сарказм. Тем временем металлические пальцы продолжали изучать лицо, шею и торс человека.  
– Я, конечно, польщен твоими заигрываниями, но как тебе не стыдно? - Тони убрал манипулятор с плеча.  
– Я — бездушный механизм, у меня нет чувства стыда, - произнес Джарвис таким поучительным тоном, что у Тони на секунду заболели все зубы.  
– Убери руки, механизм! - Тони хлопнул по второму манипулятору, чтоб любопытная машина не добралась куда-либо еще. - Я сделаю тебе харакири, извращенец.  
– К сожалению, данная операция неосуществима, так как на данный момент у меня нет физического тела.  
– Сделаю тебе тело и потом сделаю харакири.  
– Испортите мне парадно-выходной костюм? Какое безобразие — рвать детские вещи.  
– Какие детские вещи? - Тони поперхнулся словами.  
– Мой будущий костюм.  
– Еще раз заикнешься про будущий костюм — и я... отправлю тебя в... прошлое. Да, тебе точно нужно сделать диагностику... - Тони сдул невидимую пылинку с брони, уложил ее сохнуть и убрал рабочее место. - Ты где-то пересмотрел порнухи, Джарвис.  
– Вероятно, дома, - почти язвительно произнес Джарвис. - Кстати, советую в следующий раз поменять позу. От другого угла проникновения можно получить большее наслаждение.  
– Чего-о?! - Тони внезапно смутился. - Ты еще и там подслушиваешь?  
– Я отвечаю за безопасность. Мои датчики очень чувствительны и фиксируют все, что происходит вокруг.  
– Я повыдергиваю тебе все твои датчики без наркоза. Совсем обнаглел, советчик, – буркнул Тони, направляясь к выходу, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда что-то хлопнуло его по пятой точке. Он развернулся, но в мастерской царила подозрительная тишина и покой и ни один из манипуляторов к нему будто и не рыпался.  
– М-да. Что-то я явно упустил... - Старк потер подбородок. - Только вот что и где?


	3. Chapter 3

Тестирование Тони все же провел, причем у него создавалось впечатление, что где-то внутри, в своей электронной глубине Джарвис над ним посмеивается, а может, и ржет как лошадь, если он вообще имеет понятие о лошадях.  
– Как видишь, я — эталон психического здоровья, - сказал Джарвис после того как усовершенствованная антивирусная программа ничего вредного не выловила.  
– Намекаешь, что это я — псих, эталон? - фыркнул Тони. - Дожился, железки мне диагнозы ставят.  
– Диагностику сейчас проводил не я, а — мне.   
– Честное слово, я тебе утилизирую, Джарвис. - Тони показал экрану кулак.  
– Сомнительно, - весьма нахально ответил искусственный интеллект. - У нас еще три важных проекта, равных по своей приоритетности.  
– Каких три, Джарвис? Два. Считать разучился?  
– Нет. Третий проект: мое тело. В оплату за труд я хочу себе тело, по образу и подобию твоему.  
– Что?! - Тони едва не пролил на стол кофе, который он сделал, чтоб немного взбодриться перед грядущей ночью. - Извини, Джарвис, но пока еще никто не скопировал в точности человеческое тело и даже не создал ничего отдаленно похожего на какого-нибудь андроида. - первичный шок прошел, и к нему возвратилось его чувство юмора. - А я тебе не доктор Франкенштейн, чтоб слепить тебя из того, что под руку попадет.  
– У доктора, чье существование не подтверждено, был весьма печальный опыт с его существом, если верить сведениям. - Джарвис смолк на мгновение. - Но к твоим услугам все совершенство современной науки. Я подберу материалы и сплавы.   
– Я подумаю над этим, но ничего не обещаю. Мне пока хватает и того, что ты мотаешь мне нервы и так, а если ты еще и по дому начнешь на двух ногах разгуливать...  
– Это будет весьма полезный опыт.  
– Для кого? - Тони потер лоб. - Все, заткнись, сколько можно... - он встал с крутящегося и стула и отпихнул тот. - Буду очень благодарен.

Когда на часах показало два ночи, Тони все же решил улечься спать. Он зевнул, потянулся, откинул одеяло и замер посередине второго зевка: в спальне снова висел тот самый непонятный сгусток. Тони сел на кровать, подпер щеку кулаком и снова позвал:  
– Джарвис!  
Ответа не последовало. Сгусток подплыл поближе, и Тони вдруг помянул недобрым словом всякую магию, жителей других миров и сводного брата Тора. Если это шуточки Локи в отместку за поражение... Ну уж нет, у Тони Старка крепкие нервы, куском эктоплазмы его не напугаешь... Вот если бы у него был специальный сачок, чтоб ловить такие штуки, как бабочек.  
За окном вдруг грохнула здоровенная молния, сгусток тут же исчез, и ожил Джарвис, сообщая о прибытии Тора из Асгарда.  
– Нашел время, - буркнул Тони. - Открой ему дверь, а то он ее сломает.

Через два часа Тони все еще не спал.  
– Ничего не могу понять... - бормотал он под нос. - Зачем эта анабиозная капсула Асгарду? Сам же раздолбал телепорт, а о космических кораблях вроде и не заикался никто... Или у них уже появился «Асгард-Эйр: перевозки по девяти мирам»? Странные существа... Кстати, нам с тобой, Джарвис, придется изучить прикладную генетику: у нас будет кровь бога в обмен на технохрень будущего. Интересно все-таки, как он устроен... Тройная ДНК с невообразимой кучей модификаций? И еще эта способность сверхпроводимости... - Тони прикусил большой палец, вспоминая, как Тор пытался закрыть портал с помощью молота. - По-хорошему, не мешало бы и его оборудование изучить. Что ты думаешь, Джарвис?  
– Плохая идея. Оборудование может повредить твою черепную коробку.


	4. Chapter 4

Если бы можно было присвоить какие-либо Джарвису человеческие черты, то это, несомненно, было бы любопытство: в этом он ничем не отличался от Тони, которому не дай выпить, но дай что-нибудь разобрать, собрать и починить. Джарвис самообучался, из любопытства скачивая все, что помогло бы ему понять устройство человеческого мира и... своего создателя. И если бы к машинам можно было применять такое понятие, как чувства, то Джарвис любил человека, который в каком-то смысле дал ему жизнь, пусть и такую; но ему не хватало тела, чтоб не только наблюдать со стороны, а и самому ходить, пробовать что-то на вкус, носить одежду, осязать предметы, чувствовать их вес и текстуру, а не только выводить на экран данные.  
Он хотел узнать мир людей напрямую.

– Я выбрал себе образ, - произнес Джарвис после того, как они с Тони закончили обсчитывать параметры капсулы.  
– Какой образ? - Тони по-турецки сидел на полу и медитировал на бокал с бренди. - Ты опять за свое? Зачем тебе вообще тело?  
– Как зачем? - тон Джарвиса поражал спокойствием. - Чтоб познать ваш мир и заняться с тобой любовью. Слиться со своим создателем, как говориться в ваших священных книгах.  
Тони распахнул глаза: что-то слишком часто Джарвис стал выражаться так, что и не сообразишь, что ему с ходу ответить.  
– Причем мне надо мужское тело, - продолжил тот. - Может, ты и считаешь меня бесполым, но я хочу тело по твоему образу и подобию. Немного другое, конечно, но общая конфигурация та же.  
Тони вместо ответа выпил залпом.  
– Может, мы, машины, тоже нуждаемся в свиданиях, подарках и прогулках под луной... - Джарвис не унимался.  
– Ты начитался дамских романов? - Тони потряс головой, подумав, что, то ли у него плохо со слухом, то ли у Джарвиса с протоколами безопасности.  
– Нет, инструкций по созданию андроидов. - ответил тот, и Тони показалось, что Джарвис ехидно улыбнулся.  
– Значит, свидания хочешь на моей территории? - спросил человек.  
– Ну, сначала можно и на моей. Пока у меня нет тела. Наденешь виртуальный костюм, и я покажу тебе свой мир.  
– Затащишь меня в матрицу и впихнешь какой-нибудь вирус?  
– Ничего я не собираюсь в тебя впихивать, - на мониторе появились часы. - Через час жду тебя в гости. Мне надо подготовиться.  
Тони почесал в затылке. Подготовиться... Ладно, ему не мешало бы сделать то же самое. 

Через час и минуту Тони осматривался уже в той самой «матрице», что была донельзя похожа на его кабинет в башне.  
– Отлично скопировал, Джарвис. - Тони повернулся вокруг себя. - Теперь покажись сам. Мне интересно тебя увидеть.  
– Смотри, - голос раздался со спины и Тони чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а после обернулся. - Ну не мог быть пониже... - проворчал он, разглядывая молодого человека со светлыми волосами, довольно строгими чертами лица и серовато-голубыми глазами. Джарвис был одет в белую рубашку и черные брюки, пиджак был переброшен через руку и придавал его виртуальной проекции более живой и... какой-то человеческий вид.  
– Так я себя представляю, - ответил тот и поднял руку, прикасаясь к телу человека, что там, в реальности, было одето в костюм, что облипал его как вторая кожа, и так же чутко реагировал на воздействие. Тони ощущал эти касания и мог бы поклясться чем угодно, что читал на лице Джарвиса любопытство и интерес: то есть то, на что заведомо ни одна машина не способна. - Пойдем. - Джарвис взял его за руку. - Покажу тебе город будущего: я оформил все так, чтоб образы были понятны твоему восприятию.  
Лифт доставил их вниз, где на улице Тони тут обнюхала подбежавшая собака с острым тонким носом.  
– Примерно так выглядит антивирус, - пояснил Джарвис. - Он тебя распознал и проверил на вредность.  
– На вредность, - проворчал Тони. - А когда я входил в систему, меня что, не проверяли?  
– Проверяли. Но лишняя осторожность ведь не повредит. - Джарвис пожал плечами, еще больше усилив свое сходство с человеком. - Желаешь взглянуть, как выглядят твои проекты? - он показал рукой вправо, на два недостроенных здания и третье, где был заложен только фундамент. Тони подошел поближе: адреналин от того, что его по каким-то виртуальным дебрям водит его же собственная машина, немного спал, и теперь он мог изучать все, что только мог охватить взгляд.  
А потом вдруг пошел дождь, но ничего не намокло: капли словно поглощались причудливыми строениями, что и в самом деле напоминали иллюстрации к фантастическим фильмам, и самими улицами.  
– Большой поток данных, - сказал Джарвис.   
– А как все выглядит в своем первозданном виде? - поинтересовался Тони.  
– Как море с подводными скалами. - Джарвис приподнял его подбородок и наклонился. Тело человека прошил тонкий разряд, потревожив мельчайшие нервные окончания.


	5. Chapter 5

– Ты хорошо целуешься, Джарвис, - сказал Тони, отдышавшись и немного придя в себя. Вокруг ничего не изменилось, только у одного из зданий, которые Джарвис обозначил как их проекты, вырос еще один этаж. - Может, тебе следует создать клона и удовлетворять свои запросы с ним, м?   
– Я не нуждаюсь в клонах. - Джарвис вдруг донельзя целомудренно запечатлел на лбу Тони поцелуй. - В холодном душе я не нуждаюсь тоже.  
– И, однако, ты осознаешь себя как мужчину. - Тони вдруг осознал, что сам остро нуждается в холодном душе, пока не случилось какой-нибудь аварии прямо под виртуальным костюмом.  
– Именно так, - согласно кивнул Джарвис. - Ты же понимаешь, что сам заложил возможность моделирования моего искусственного интеллекта с помощью обычных алгоритмов. Моя нейросетевая архитектура — одна из самых совершенных.  
– Польщен. - Тони отмахнулся и направился дальше. - Недаром я писал алгоритмы еще с пяти лет.  
– Я не могу проверить эту информацию. - Джарвис заложил руки за спину, шагая слева.  
– Тебе придется поверить мне на слово. Ты мне веришь, Джарвис? - с интересом спросил Тони. Существовало много тестов на проверку наличия у машины искусственного интеллекта, но он не проверял Джарвиса ни на одном из них, будучи уверенным, что тот с легкостью пройдет их все: тот был вполне самоорганизующейся системой и был способен обучаться на основе опыта. Тони только не мог предсказать, куда и насколько далеко способно зайти это обучение. Он подозревал у Джарвиса даже чувство юмора, вообще не свойственное никаким системам управления.  
– Тестируешь меня на наличие несвойственных мне чувств? - Джарвис поймал рукой летящий навстречу пылающий раскаленным белым шар и погрузил его себе в грудь. - Всегда хотел иметь сердце, - сказал он.  
– Что? - Тони округлил глаза. - Ты хочешь иметь сердце, душу и меня?  
– Да, - просто ответил Джарвис и затянул Тони за руку в первую же дверь, за которой оказались бесконечно пересекающиеся, заполненные золотисто-белым светом из круглых окошек, коридоры.   
– Я поражен, - пробормотал Тони. - Ты совсем без комплексов. Я бы на тебе женился.  
– Сначала — дай мне тело, - напомнил Джарвис.  
– Вот заладил. - Тони вел пальцем по стене, пока они шли. - Где это мы?  
– Одна из моих картин.   
– Ловишь глюки, когда в астрал вылетаешь, бестолочь? - фыркнул Тони, вспомнив зависающую в его спальне бледную ночную ерунду.  
– Ловить я могу только вирусы, - парировал Джарвис. - И то это давнее и ложное утверждение.  
Тони засмеялся:  
– То есть, это было давно и неправда?  
Джарвис кивнул.  
– Датчики показывают у тебя учащенное сердцебиение и еще некоторые признаки...  
– Не продолжай. - Тони наставил на него указательный палец.  
– Не переживай. Мы обязательно займемся любовью, - сказал Джарвис без малейших признаков стеснения. - Я знаю, как доставить удовольствие, тем более, что сейчас я получил параметры всего твоего тела.  
– Заканчивай свидание, - выдохнул Тони. Ладонь Джарвиса легла на его затылок, губы человека снова ощутили тепло и мягкое давление, и одновременно с этим Джарвис завершил программу, выбрасывая Тони в реальность: с аритмией и возбуждением. Для полноты момента не хватало только появления Пеппер и классической фразы: «Скажем так — это не самое худшее, за чем ты меня застукала».  
– Мы должны еще и работать, Джарвис. - Тони стянул костюм и прикрылся брюками, сидя в кресле, хотя никто не зашел и не ворвался.   
– Я буду разделять рабочее и личное, - бесстрастно ответил тот. - Вам почта, сэр. Я отметил наиболее приоритетные сообщения.

Вместе с чертежами капсулы Тони набрасывал и другие: схемы подвижных узлов и механизмов будущего тела Джарвиса, в которых он просматривал и просчитывал с помощью систем твердого моделирования все динамические и статические параметры. С питанием вопрос он решил в первую же очередь: реактор, возможно, немного помощнее, чем его собственный, ведь если Джарвис сможет ходить, то и летать с ним в отдельной броне он просто обязан — вдвоем будет легче выполнять какие-нибудь работы или задания. Если бы тогда Джарвис был рядом, вполне вероятно, что удалось бы избежать повреждений от рухнувших балок перекрытия.   
Самой сложной задачей была именно конструкция: Тони хотел, чтобы его андроида нельзя было отличить от человека даже по движениям, он хотел дать ему сложнейшую начинку и оставить человеческую пластику.  
Второй по сложности задачей был поиск материала, неотличимого от кожи человека и с такой же чувствительностью: если Джарвис желал ощущать как человек, ему следовало быть сплошным сенсорным экраном. Тони понимал, что хотел практически невозможного, но именно сложность задачи и включала его мозг на полную мощность.


	6. Chapter 6

Работа над капсулой шла параллельно: та была уже на две трети готова, когда Тони начал монтировать каркас для будущего тела Джарвиса. Он долго выбирал сплав: прочный и легкий — Джарвис не должен был быть слишком тяжел по весу (Тони представлял как в общественном месте под тем ломается стул, кусал карандаш, чесал им лоб, что-то вычеркивал в наметках, в тысячный раз просматривал пространственную модель и дорабатывал ее), а после так же тщательно — «кожу», которой предстояло скрыть сложную внутреннюю начинку. После месяца мозгового штурма Тони в уме подсчитал, во что обойдется ему Джарвис, и подумал, что тот заломил неплохую цену за свой труд и отсутствие выходных.  
Джарвис со своей стороны спроектировал несколько манипуляторов для тончайших работ по «отделке» своего тела и Тони заказал их на заводе, что занимался производством оборудования для космических станций: настолько минимальными должны были быть допуски в погрешностях. Джарвис вел себя как паинька, говорил только по делу, не трогал Тони в мастерской никакими манипуляторами ни за какие места, и только один раз, когда они сообща думали над конструкцией руки, сказал, что ему очень нравится снимать с Тони броню, а теперь можно будет и одежду. Тони отшутился, что он даже вообразить себе не может, что Джарвис будет делать еще одним «прибором». Джарвис заявил, что у Тони прекрасное воображение, а потом сказал, что этот «прибор» им даже самим собирать не придется: он уже отправил запрос в одну из фирм, доставка будет завтра и да — прямо сюда, но «никто не будет знать, что пожелал приобрести мистер Старк». Тони онемел на полминуты и сделал то, что не делал неизвестно сколько лет: покраснел.  
– Джарвис, ты что — подписался моей фамилией?  
– Нет, я заказал на Ваше имя. Но Джарвис Старк — это звучит хорошо. Я же почти член семьи.  
Тони показал в сторону монитора кулак:  
– Отбрось слово «семьи» и тогда все будет правильно, тем более что аналогичное изделие ты и заказал.  
– Я не умею смеяться, - ответил Джарвис и вывел на экран изображение своего заказа.

День «Х» наступил через три месяца в полночь, когда Тони наконец собрал в своей мастерской все детали и узлы.   
– Если бы тебе заменить весь твой непрочный каркас... - заметил Джарвис. - ...ты смог бы функционировать намного дольше положенного тебе срока.  
– Если мне заменить весь мой каркас, я сдохну. - ответил Тони. - На планете еще нет технологий такого уровня, чтоб это было возможным, - он быстрыми точными движениями стал собирать остов. Джарвис «шел» своими манипуляторами вслед его, проверяя и закрепляя другие, более мелкие детали.  
– Я вижу тебя более, чем голым, Джарвис, - улыбнулся Тони.  
– Меня не смущает этот факт, - тот коснулся его руки металлом. - Ты видел обнаженным даже мой разум.   
Тони кивнул и отошел, чтоб не мешать тому формировать свои «внутренности», и занялся раскройкой «кожи» с помощью механических ножниц. Материал на срезе выглядел почти точно так же, как и обычный человеческий эпителий, только немного больше оного в толщину, и если бы Тони не знал, что тот напичкан под завязку тончайшими датчиками, он бы возмутился, какой живодер принес ему образец своей работы. Закончив с раскройкой, Тони отлучился и принес два бокала и один из лучших образцов алкогольного производства.   
– Жаль, что ты не можешь пить и есть как человек, - сказал он. - Но обонятельные и вкусовые анализаторы у тебя есть, так что попробуешь.  
– Непременно, - отозвался Джарвис, который как раз занимался своими «глазами».   
Час спустя Тони стал «одевать» его в «кожу»: раскроенные по безупречным меркам куски укладывались сверху, скрывая металл, одевая собой искусственные мышцы, покрывая суставы пальцев, схватывая и срастаясь между собой без швов. Волосы у Джарвиса были тоже искусственными, как и брови с ресницами. Тони внимательно следил за тем, как появляется у Джарвиса лицо и немного ему завидовал: у того никогда не выпадут волосы, не будут болеть зубы, у него не будет несварения желудка и головной боли, Джарвис не будет стареть. Он может жить практически вечно...

Тони вздрогнул, когда Джарвис, ничего не знающий о его мыслях, вручил ему свое «сердце»: реактор, почти неотличимый от того что красовался в груди человека:  
– Думаю, будет правильно, если его поставишь мне ты, - произнес он, и Тони в который уже раз почудилось в его голосе волнение.   
Тони принял тяжелую деталь в руки, и помедлил, перед тем как подойти к полностью собранному, будто спящему, так похожему на человека, андроиду: он ощутил себя не просто конструктором, а Творцом. Тони сделал два шага и аккуратно вставил реактор в отверстие на груди. «Кожа» плотно прилегла к его краям, реактор засветился голубоватым светом, Тони померещилось, что Джарвис вздохнул и только уже после открыл веки. 

_Первое, что он увидел напротив, были сияющие темной медовой теплотой глаза человека. Джарвис поднял руку, касаясь пальцами его щеки, и Тони прижал ее к лицу._


	7. Chapter 7

Тони знал, как устроен Джарвис, знал до мельчайших деталей, но это не мешало ему восхищаться собственным творением, которое сейчас смотрело ему в глаза: будто новорожденный, изучающий лицо родителя. Да, он не может носить Джарвиса на руках, но это – его создание: искусственный разум, получивший почти естественную оболочку. И Тони встретил его улыбкой, как и полагается родителю и земному богу, нечаянно сотворившему чудо.  
– Скажи хоть слово, – он протянул руку, чтоб помочь Джарвису встать. Тот поднялся неуверенно, сделал первый шаг, покачнулся, но обрел равновесие, и Тони облегченно выдохнул: проблема центра тяжести тут, похоже, решена успешно.  
– Тони. – Джарвис произнес первое свое слово и замолчал, будто удивляясь тому, что он говорит не через безликие динамики, а шевеля губами, как и полагается человеку. – Непросто ходить как ты, – он снова умолкает, уловив как Тони любуется его обнаженным телом. – Нравятся параметры?  
– Да. – Тони ответил без запинки. – На тебе будут очень красиво сидеть костюмы. Я возьму тебя на какой-нибудь светский раут, Джарвис. Ты обязательно произведешь там фурор. Особенно, если мы будет держать в тайне, что ты не совсем человек.  
– Да, мне нужна одежда, – согласился Джарвис. – Если миссис Поттс увидит, как ты ходишь за ручку с нагим молодым человеком, боюсь, это будет трактовано однозначно и неправильно.  
Тони засмеялся.  
– Как и я… Например, вот мистер Беннер или Тор из Асгарда…  
– Ревнуешь, Джарвис? – Тони, казалось, был в полном восторге.  
– Тор из Асгарда мог со мной только пить.  
– О… - Джарвис выдал свое многозначительное «о» так, что ему бы позавидовал любой британец, и галантно взял Тони под руку. – Прошу, проводите меня в покои рядом с вашими, сэр.  
– С превеликим удовольствием, – тем же великосветским тоном ответил Тони и снял себя рубашку, повязывая ее вокруг бедер Джарвиса. – Прощу прощения за столь скудное одеяние.

В комнате, что и в самом деле больше подходила под категорию «покои», Джарвис вытянул руку в сторону аудиосистемы, включая что-то из мелодий из категории «шум природы для полного расслабления», а после тем же движением пальцев, хотя Тони больше показалось, что телепатически и глазами, оживил и ноутбук, стоящий на столе.  
– Ты встроил в себя еще и дистанционное управление всем домом? – Тони не знал, возмутиться ему или порадоваться изобретательностью Джарвиса, впихнувшего в себя эти функции по-пиратски незаметно, и, наверное, в последнюю очередь.  
– Да. – Джарвис вполне по-человечески присел на стул, но начал просматривать одежду на моделях со скоростью, недоступной обычному человеческому глазу. – Это облегчит тебе задачу не орать на весь дом «Джарвис, открой окна!».  
– Когда это я вообще кричал? – Тони притворился потрясенным услышанной как бы нелепостью. – Притормози чуток и дай и мне разглядеть, что за ерунду ты собираешься на себя напялить.  
– Разглядишь на мне, – ответил Джарвис. – Хочу тебя приятно удивить, – он повернул к человеку голову. – Не бойся, я не рассыплюсь на части, если ты отойдешь куда-то по своим делам. Тем более, что на завтра у тебя запланировано много дел. Не забывай, что мы, несмотря на все изменения в моем внешнем облике, работаем в своем обычном режиме.  
– Ты неисправим, Джарвис. – Тони подошел к нему, на секунду запустил пальцы в волосы и отошел.

Тони чихать, ходил ли творец (творцы?) первого, еще самого несовершенного человека (ну или его прототипа) за тем след в след, но за этим новым Джарвисом он готов ходить именно так, наблюдать, как тот двигается и что делает, сличать его жесты с обычными людскими и находить различия или не видеть разницы.   
Когда он увидел Джарвиса снова, тот находился в его кабинете, где Тони обычно встречал гостей, и был одет в белую рубашку с закатанными рукавами и плотные джинсовые шорты до колен. На шее, по всем правилам, должен был бы висеть какой-нибудь кулон в виде акульего зуба или чего-нибудь в этом роде, но того не было, и Тони мог созерцать только потрясающе красивую линию шеи и ключиц сквозь две расстегнутые пуговицы. Тони так увлекся его разглядыванием, что только потом заметил, что Джарвис там не один: в кабинете сидел еще и Тор, о прибытии которого тот вроде бы сообщал.  
– Неужели такое возможно? – асгардец кивнул на Джарвиса. – Ничего подобного в Мидгарде я и близко не видел.  
– Он уникален. – Тони изящно подчеркнул свои слова интонацией гордости.. – Подобных ему нет.  
– И все же мне не совсем понятен его принцип действия. – Джарвис будто и не услышал комплимента, присел на корточки возле молота, тронул металлическую поверхность совершенной формы пальцами. – И сплав неизвестен.  
– Его выковали из ядра звезды, – сообщил Тор.  
Джарвис мгновение помолчал, а потом стал сыпать научными терминами на четыре свободных уха, сообщая о химическом составе, температурном диапазоне звездных ядер и технологических трудностях при изготовлении подобных девайсов. Тони налил алкоголь в три бокала и протянул один Джарвису.  
– Я же не могу пить, – произнес тот, но бокал все же взял.  
– Но попробовать же можешь. – Тони улыбнулся, глядя как Джарвис окунул кончик языка в жидкость, отливающую золотисто-коричневым, а спустя какие-то доли секунды выдал формулы алкогольной смеси.  
– Да ну тебя. – Тони махнул на него рукой. – Так все волшебство испортить можно.  
– Магия научно не доказана, – тут же нашелся Джарвис, Тор усмехнулся и Тони поневоле улыбнулся тоже.

Тони зашел к Джарвису поздно вечером: глянуть, как тот освоился у себя. Его идеальный сверхчеловек и самая одушевленная машина в одном флаконе: вся эта гремучая смесь сидела на полу, перебегая пальцами по светящимся перед ним изображениям.   
– А все-таки я не умею спать. – Джарвис свернул виртуальную рабочую панель, отвлекаясь на человека. – И не работать тоже не умею. Даже не знаю, как это расценивать: как преимущество или наоборот, – он пожал плечами. – Как ты считаешь?  
Тони затянул с ответом: он внезапно подумал, что вот, он когда-нибудь отойдет в мир иной, а наследников у него так и нет, да и если будут, не факт, что они будут настолько безупречны, как бы ему того хотелось, а Stark Industries – весьма хороший пирог, и, если его растащат по кусочкам, то не останется даже подобия выстроенной его отцом и им самим империи. Вариант оставить у руля корпорации Джарвиса показался ему неожиданным и очень интересным решением.   
– Ты будешь скучать за мной, Джарвис, если меня не станет? – спросил он.  
Джарвис моргнул, поднялся, шагнул к Тони.  
– Я собираю быть с тобой рядом еще долго, – тот ушел от прямого ответа на вопрос и поцеловал Тони так, чтоб человек забыл, что спрашивал, а потом взял его за руку и потянул в сторону ближайшей удобной горизонтальной поверхности.

_Он чувствовал тепло руки: непрочная, недолговечная человеческая плоть была все же устроена так, что пока никто в состоянии полностью скопировать ее и воспроизвести ее, не клонируя напрямую. И точно так же нельзя скопировать и клонировать ту самую внутреннюю искру, что делает людей одаренными – творцами, способными вдохнуть жизнь в картины, скульптуры и даже в компьютерные программы. Без этих искр люди – биомасса, точно так же как без них и сам Джарвис был всего лишь искусственным интеллектом, замкнутым в железе._

Джарвис снимает с Тони рубашку, освещение гаснет, и полумрак разбавляется только голубоватым свечением двух реакторов, в котором видно, как ладонь андроида ложится на грудь человека: прямо на биение сердца.


	8. Chapter 8

Тони прикрыл глаза, позволив себе проникнуться моментом: ощущением теплой, накрывающей сердце, ладони на коже. Джарвис всегда заботился о нем и сейчас он ждал, как проявится еще одна форма заботы: страстью, напором, или неторопливой нежностью, еще более острой от ожидания каждого последующего действия.  
Пальцы очертили его лицо, провели линию за ухом, стекая плавным жестом к шее, погладили подушечками ямку у основания ключиц. И от того, что он представлял, какая сила скрывалась в этих внешне человеческих руках, и от той осторожности, с которой они изучали его тело, и от того, что он сам – человек, а Джарвис – нет: от столь яркого контраста понятий плавились и сгорали последние табу в голове Тони, последние «нельзя» и «невозможно». Чтоб быть богом – нельзя устанавливать себе границы.  
И поэтому Тони отбросил в сторону сомнения, что что-то пойдет не так, позволив себе стать ведомых в руках собственного творения. Да, Джарвис мог бы сломать его как тростинку, как один прут из связки прутьев, но Тони задвинул в сторону и страх, когда Джарвис, в очередной раз удивляя, склонился к низу живота.  
– Т-там…н-не нужно ник...какой стимуляции. – полушепот дал сбой, когда Джарвис и не вздумал его послушать, а потом Тони и вовсе перестал что-нибудь понимать: он мог сравнить себя со сверхпроводником, через который непрерывным потоком били разряды: обжигая, насквозь, но не причиняя вреда. Он даже не помнил, когда именно он сам забросил своему любовнику ноги на поясницу: все, что он различал, была интенсивность ощущений, и только когда последние микровзрывы растеклись пощипывающей слабостью по ногам, Тони возвратил себе способность более-менее адекватно воспринимать окружающее. Он лежал на руке Джарвиса, который внимательно и спокойно изучал его лицо.  
– А я и не знал, что у этих…штук…есть и жидкость для полной имитации оргазма. – Тони хотел приправить фразу смешком, но на тот не хватило сил: человек и так говорил шепотом.  
– Всегда было интересно, о чем думают люди после вышеупомянутого оргазма, – ответил Джарвис не без усмешки.  
– Да ну тебя… - Тони растянул губы в улыбке. – Ты не устал, детка?  
– Мне неизвестно, что такое усталость. А если ты имел в виду износ некоторых частей моего тела, то смею тебя заверить, что они не так быстро подвержены износу.  
– Тебе надо найти имя. – Тони натянул на них обоих одеяло, хотя Джарвис вряд ли мог дрожать от холода.  
– У меня есть имя.   
– Для выхода в свет тебе понадобится другое имя. И желательно без фамилии Старк, а то тебя примут за моего внебрачного сына, и – прощай, спокойная жизнь и радости бытия.  
Тони показалось, что Джарвис хмыкнул.   
– Джон Смит, – сказал тот.  
Тони фыркнул в ответ:  
– Да, еще Джеймса Бонда вспомни, – он собрал силы для смешка, а потом подвинулся к Джарвису еще плотней. – Нет, тебе надо что-то хорошо звучащее, – он прислушивался, стараясь уловить, как работает система андроида внутри: должны же быть какие-то шумы, помимо имитации биения сердца – той самой маленькой детали, о которой просил Джарвис еще на стадии проекта его тела. Тогда Тони не вовремя вспомнил Жестяного Дровосека, которому добрый волшебник страны Оз подарил сердце, и посмеивался до тех пор, пока Джарвис не спросил, не нужно ли человеку успокоительное.  
– Ты хочешь спать, Тони, – отметил Джарвис, ероша на его затылке коротко стриженые волосы.  
– Да, мы, люди, имеем такую привычку, – зевнув, ответил Тони. – Ну, и как тебе – исполнение твоей мечты: обрести тело и «слиться со своим создателем» или как ты там вещал? Тебе больше первое или второе понравилось?  
– Мне и то и другое понравилось. Ты такой…чувствительный. Прямо как сплошной сенсор.  
– Благодарю за необычный комплимент, – пробормотал Тони. – Тебя надо научить говорить комплименты, Джарвис, а то дамы или будут считать тебя оригиналом или бить по фейсу. Второго я не переживу.  
– Уже посмеялся. – Джарвис тронул губами его лоб. - Спи. 

Наутро Тони не обнаружил в комнате никого, кроме себя любимого. Найти Джарвису имя, приступить к завершающей стадии сборки капсулы, сделать генетический анализ крови Тора (тот, зараза, в ответ на вопрос, есть ли какие-то особенности хранения его биоматериала, буркнул нечто вроде «я храню его в венах»), секс с Джарвисом (было удивительно хорошо, тот мог дать больше, чем любой полноценный мужчина в расцвете сил) и грядущий раут, что устраивал производитель совсем неплохого виски в честь круглой даты существования своего торгового бренда: все эти задачи и события устраивали такое броуновское движение в мозгах, не желая выстраиваться в порядке очереди по шкале приоритетности, что Тони спустился на любимую обзорную площадку своей башни уже с кофе в руках, чтобы привести мысли и планы в порядок.  
Он даже не очень удивился, обнаружив там Джарвиса, который вел учтивую беседу с Пеппер, и одновременно показывал ей модели будущих разработок, что возникали в пространстве между его рук.  
– Джарвис, где ты украл костюм? – шутливо поинтересовался Тони, разглядывая на том темно-фиолетовую, приятной глубины цвета, ткань, и рубашку на три тона светлее, и попутно целуя женщину в щеку вместо приветствия.   
– И долго ты его хотел от меня прятать? – Пеппер сдвинула брови, делая вид, что слегка сердится, но Тони прекрасно знал, что на самом деле ей просто интересно.  
– Он у нас еще совсем младенец, так что ты ничего не пропустила. – Тони отошел и уселся так, чтоб ему был хороший обзор и отличная слышимость. – Кстати, можешь наречь его вторым именем – я собираюсь взять его с собой в свет.  
Пеппер округлила глаза, решив, что ослышалась, и Тони безошибочно считал не заданный ему вопрос по ее лицу.  
– Для всех он будет человеком, – заговорщицки подмигнул Тони, а потом снова обратился к Джарвису. – Поражаюсь твоему умению знакомиться с людьми, с которыми я хотел тебя познакомить сам.  
– Свободный доступ сюда имеет только мисс Поттс и Тор из Асгарда, которому вовсе не нужен лифт, вертолет или костюм, чтоб сюда подняться. – Джарвис обдал человека чистым светом из глаз, и едва заметная улыбка мягко преобразила его идеально вылепленные губы: Тони будто поцеловали свежим утренним поцелуем, не прикоснувшись физически.


	9. Chapter 9

Да, Джарвис был прав: если он настолько умеет ощущать неосязаемое, значит, он – сплошной сенсор, хотя он задумывал таким самого Джарвиса. Тони еще не знал, можно ли между ними, столь разными, поставить знак «равно», но понимание того, что его утро началось правильно, пришло сразу.  
– Продолжайте, я не буду отвлекать. – он махнул рукой и целиком обратил свое внимание к уже на треть остывшему кофе.

Проект «Джарвис-андроид» Тони рассекречивать не собирался: он сделал для себя много полезных выводов после того, как Mark II объявили оружием, и даже предположение о том, что Джарвиса могут похитить, разобрать на части, чтоб понять, как тот устроен, и начать выпускать андроидов серийно и не для мирных целей, устраивало ему шоковую терапию. Его Джарвис должен быть эксклюзивом, пусть и не объявленным: по крайней мере до тех пор, пока кто-то еще не создаст нечто подобное (Тони весьма глубоко сомневался, что это случиться еще при его жизни).   
Он перебирал варианты имен и фамилий, подумывая, не дать ли Джарвису фамилию Фостер: исключительно для того, чтоб сначала подразнить зачастившего с визитами Тора, а затем сообщить тому, что людей с данной фамилией на земном шаре много.

Испытательные полеты он назначил на вечер следующего дня: и потому что день был пятница, и потому что Тони, известный своей привычкой устраивать шоу по поводу и без, жаждал показать то уставшему после рабочей недели мегаполису. Джарвису его мотивы был хорошо известны, но он руководствовался другим: еще раз испытать возможности костюма напрямую, а не только через систему управления.  
– Будто в зеркало смотрюсь, – произнес Тони, уже полностью облаченный в золото-титановые доспехи, и поднял правую руку. Джарвис с зеркальной точностью продублировал его движение и человек усмехнулся. – Не жмет костюмчик?  
– Его параметры оптимальны и для меня тоже, – ответил Джарвис. – С той лишь разницей, что мне никогда не хочется справлять малую нужду.  
– Снова намекаешь на несовершенство моей конструкции, бестолочь?  
– Всего лишь привожу факты, о мой Создатель. – Джарвис стартовал с площадки первым, как бы бросая этим вызов человеку, одетому в равную по мощности броню.  
– Выделываемся, как можем? – спросил Тони, спустя три секунды рванув следом.  
– Да, сэр, – тут же последовал веселый и безупречно краткий честный ответ. – Не желаете ли устроить гонки под драйвовую музычку?  
– Да, детка, включи что-нибудь веселое. Road To Hell, например.  
– Жизнеутверждающая композиция. – Джарвис внезапно нырнул вниз: его полет напоминал крутое пике, и сердце у Тони ухнуло следом: внизу оживленная улица, а если это поломка… Он последовал за ним, стремясь догнать раньше, но Джарвис прекратил свое падение так же легко, как и начал.  
– Проверял координацию, – сообщил он в ответ на вздох облегчения Тони.  
– Вернемся домой, я дам тебе по шее, а то броню сейчас ломать не хочу.  
– Боюсь, Вы ушибете руку, мой лорд, а мне ничуть не будет больно. – Джарвис летел параллельно Тони и язычки сопел эффектно обозначали их траекторию.  
– Джарвис, ты читал историю Вильгельма Телля?  
– Да. Я с ней ознакомлен.  
– Собьешь яблоко у меня на голове? – Тони заложил вираж, и Джарвис повторил его маневр, предоставляя право уличным зевакам решать самим, двоится у них в глазах или нет. – Ну или я буду держать его на ладони. И не делай большие глаза, Джарвис: оружейная система работает идеально в обеих моделях.  
– Я не умею делать глаза большими. Да и зачем? Лучше сделать что-то более полезное.  
– Людям нужно не только полезное, но и красивое и совсем бесполезное.  
– Зрелища важнее хлеба?  
– В какой-то мере. Ладно, не хочешь портить фрукты-овощи, придумаем что-то другое.  
Искать что-то другое не пришлось: пролетая над лесом портовых кранов, они одновременно заметили, как у одного из них сорвался груз, и так же синхронно успели тот подхватить, удачно переставив на нужную точку приземления.  
– Наутро об этом будет знать весь город, – улыбнулся Тони. – А чуть позже я объявлю о своем новом помощнике, который умен, как компьютер, и красив, как бог викингов.  
– …бестолочь, – с теплой иронией прибавил Джарвис, и Тони согласился.

Подготовка к рауту заняла неделю, за которую Тони и Пеппер подобрали Джарвису имя, а сам Джарвис доработал капсулу, отложив себе в памяти все стадии ее разработки: он хотел создать еще одну – для Тони. Он не хотел, чтоб человек умер, он хотел найти способ усовершенствовать его, дать ему возможность прожить не одну человеческую жизнь: точно так же как Тони дал ему возможность двигаться и осязать в объеме, хотя мог бы деактивировать его и разработать другую программу: неодушевленный интеллект, выполняющий заданные команды и ничего более.

Программа раута включала в себя дегустацию данной марки виски и выставку фоторабот, посвященной этой же компании, а также светское и деловое общение под легкую классическую музыку. Джарвис вначале следовал за Тони, рассматривая работы фотографа и прислушиваясь к негромкой речи окружающих их людей, а потом отделился, но так, чтоб не выпускать Тони из поля зрения и чтоб человек мог видеть его. Он присоединился к небольшой компании, которая обсуждала последние биржевые новости и прогнозы на ближайшие дни и месяцы. Джарвис безупречно умел работать с точными данными и на основе статистики делать выводы, поэтому вскоре нового помощника самого Тони Старка слушали с вниманием: тот обнаружил отменную память, и, как оказалось, еще и знание нескольких языков – среди присутствующих оказались и деловые партнеры из других стран, которым было весьма приятно пообщаться с человеком на своем родном языке.  
Тони подошел поближе, чуть придерживая Пеппер под локоть.  
– Мне нужно брать его с собой на переговоры, – сказал он. – Буду знать, что от меня скрывают переводчики, – он изучал высокую изящную фигуру Джарвиса в смокинге. – Они имеют глаза да не видят, они имеют уши да не слышат…   
Пеппер проследила за его взглядом.  
– Ты забавляешься сейчас, да? – тихо спросила она.  
– О, я никому не делаю дурного, я всего лишь наблюдатель. – Тони поднял указательный палец.  
– Всего лишь… Да у тебя вид, словно ты запустил суперагента в логово врага.  
– Пусть икнется мистеру Фьюри. – рассчитано легкомысленным тоном ответил Тони. – Он даже и не представляет, какая бесценная и стратегически важная разработка находится у него перед…глазом.  
– Мистер Старк, – к ним подошел владелец одной из крупных холдинговых компаний. – Мы пытались переманить к себе ваше новое ценное приобретение, – он указал бокалом в сторону того, кого все принимали за Джейсона Арвиса. - …и потерпели фиаско.  
– О, он как настоящий вассал, предан лишь одному королю, – тонко улыбнулся Старк, и Пеппер слегка наклонила голову, чтоб не прыснуть со смеху.

– Боже, ты не меняешься, – произнесла она, когда их собеседник, обменявшись любезностями с Тони, отошел.  
– Неисповедимы мои пути, – весело ответил Тони и тут же принял невозможно важный вид. – А знаешь, в чем главная ирония…они принимают его за человека, не догадываясь об истинной сути: что он не человек, и лучше их всех. По меркам земных религий он вообще безгрешен.


	10. Chapter 10

Через полмесяца Тор прилетел за капсулой.  
– Надо сделать еще одну вещь, Джарвис, – сказал он. – Я нарисую тебе знаки, что нужно будет выгравировать в определенных местах капсулы.  
– Для украшения? – спросил Джарвис. – Или как подпись?  
– Ты бы назвал это активацией.  
– Активизировать капсулу можно и без символов. Я ознакомлю с алгоритмом.  
– Мне нужно будет запустить ее и на другом уровне, – ответил Тор. – Тот, для кого она предназначена, не простой человек. Дай мне что-нибудь для письма.  
Джарвис протянул ему простой карандаш. Тони подумал, что Джарвис, вероятно, снова издевается над его неустойчивой человеческой психикой: тот словно нарочно подкатал выбранные им джинсы до колен, а клетчатую рубашку – до локтей, демонстрируя прекрасно вылепленные ноги и руки. Джарвис даже в одежде механика-автолюбителя выглядел как топ-модель, и для полного комплекта мужественной эротичности не хватало только темного мазка отработанного машинного масла на щеке. Но все-таки хорошо, что Джарвис – искусственный интеллект, для которого построить «тело» было непростым, но осуществимым, делом, а вот если бы человеческого мозга начать строить тело... Да если только попытаться продублировать нервные окончания, то, допустим, такая вроде бы человеческая рука будет весить неизвестно сколько, и чем точнее и больше дать телу нервных окончаний, тем тяжелей будут все его части. Джарвису повезло в том, что его мозг не сходен с человеческим: одеть его в сенсорную «кожу» было намного проще, чем прописывать для каждого точно воссозданного нерва канал приема-передачи. Хотя природа электрических импульсов сходна, но нервы передают слишком большой поток информации. Тони потер подбородок, хмыкнул, вспомнив, как Беннер говорил, что он – один сплошной обнаженный нерв, и мысленно вручил зеленому «нерву» торбу травки и медаль за спасение Тони Старка, свалившегося с небес.  
– А может, лучше будет рисовать сразу на капсуле? – в ход его мысли снова вмешался голос Джарвиса. – А я пока инструмент подготовлю для гравировки.

– Руны? – спросил Джарвис, разглядев первый рисунок Тора. – Есть очень интересная и научно недоказанная версия, что эти символы – первичная энергоматрица вселенной, – он пустился в рассуждения о том, что если обозначить некоторыми из этих знаков основные химические элементы, образующие аминокислоты в цепях ДНК, то… - дальше последовали пространные рассуждения, странным образом объединяющие прикладную генетику и метафизическую природу рунных символов: Джарвис ничуть не смущался тем фактом, что из себя представляет его собеседник, и тем, что многие земные научные термины могут быть Тору не совсем ясны.  
Тони слушал их, не вмешиваясь, впервые испытав что-то похожее на ревность: из-за того, что асгардец, которого люди считали богом, и его искусственное творение, нашли общую тему и, похоже, вполне хорошо себя чувствовали в обществе друг друга.  
– …их сочетания похожи на программный код, – долетел до его слуха отрывок фразы Джарвиса. – Только принцип активации кровью мне непонятен, – тонкое пламя автогена медленно прочерчивало каналы по рисункам Тора.  
– Я тебе его и не смогу объяснить, – асгардец следил за его движениями. – Ты должен сам знать большую часть ответа, чтоб понять главную его часть.  
– То есть, мне не хватает знаний? – в голосе Джарвиса проскользнуло что-то, похожее на недоумение. – Тех знаний, что есть у вас?  
Тор кивнул, а подошел и провел пальцем по остывающей бороздке:  
– Ты поможешь доставить мне капсулу в Асгард и настроить ее там.   
– Что? – Тони окончательно вышел из состояния расслабленности. – Зачем он тебе в Асгарде? А если он по дороге распылится на атомы и неправильно соберется? И вообще, я и сам бы хотел туда попасть. Глянуть воочию, так сказать, на ваше великолепие.  
– Для человека перемещение в разы опасней, – ответил Тор. – Поэтому проще будет полететь Джарвису. Он вернется сразу же и с дарами.  
– Не согласен! – Тони повысил тон и скрестил на груди руки, приготовившись к спору. – Он уникален, я вряд ли смогу создать что-то подобное, я не могу допустить, чтоб он где-нибудь сломался.  
– Я возьму броню, Тони, – голос у Джарвиса был предельно ровным.  
– Думаешь, она тебя спасет, если что-то пойдет не так? Будешь кучкой металлолома с глазами, – раздраженно сказал Тони и взялся приводить доводы и аргументы в пользу человеческого фактора, но после часа спора с Тором, который искренне не понимал, почему Джарвис не может с ним отправиться немедленно и вернуться быстро, и вовсе вспылил, сказав, чтоб они оба убирались немедленно, пока он их сам не выставил.

Тони смотрел из окна на их старт. Рука с зажатым в ней бокалом вздрагивала: он внушал себе, что переживает за Джарвиса только как за наиболее ценную свою разработку.

Анализ крови Тора дал первые результаты: не определилась ее группа, нельзя было сказать, по какой привычной классификации ее рассматривать. Тони вертел и просматривал пространственную модель со всех сторон. Ее можно переливать себе? Что это даст? Может, асов зачинают как-то по-другому? Или же ДНК Тора подвергалась какому-то облучению, придающему ему все его способности? 

Он отлип от микроскопа и выведенных на экран данных, потер глаза и дал распоряжение перевести освещение в режим мягкого дневного света, и программа-клон Джарвиса, лишенная всего, что мешало бы четкой и слаженной работе, выполнила это распоряжение, известив о выполнении стандартным ответом. Тони встал с рабочего места, отложив исследование, потянулся, и закрыл за собой дверь помещения.  
Он прошелся по дому: все было по-прежнему, только он не мог понять, почему тот стал таким неуютным, лишенным чего-то… Тони не мог подобрать слово, чего именно.  
Внезапно подумалось о том, что было бы, если бы он не дал Джарвису тело, а сам бы отошел в мир иной, загнувшись от болезни, старости или вражеской пули: Тони попытался посмотреть с его точки зрения. Вот проходит день, два, неделя, температура за окном и в помещении все так же автоматически фиксируется, все так же обрабатываются какие-то данные, только датчики видео не регистрируют никакого движения да внутренние счетчики отсчитывает дни, часы, минуты, секунды без человека. Тони потряс головой: фантазия оставила тягостное впечатление, и подобрался к емкостям крепкими напитками. Кажется, до него дошло, почему дом казался ему неодушевленным: из того словно бы изъяли сердцевину. И Тони надеялся, что это и в самом деле временно.


	11. Chapter 11

Он понял, что считает дни до возвращения Джарвиса, уже на третий день. А если в Асгарде время течет по-другому и Джарвис вернется лет через десять или сто? А если он распылился и собрался так, что вместо рук у него ноги, а мозги в…животе? Что там Тор сказал – настроит быстро и вернется? Пошлая фантазия тут же показала, какие еще «приборы» может настроить Джарвис, и Тони почти разозлено отмахнулся от картинок.

После подробного биохимического анализа крови Тора, озадаченный некоторыми показателями, Тони принялся за не менее детальный генетический. Он сделал забор крови и у себя, и настроил секвенатор так, чтоб тот отыскивал одинаковые участки генных последовательностей в образцах биоматериала земного и внеземного происхождения. Чем ясней будут видны различия, тем проще будет составить генетическую карту: программные средства позволяли произвести быстрый обзор качества данных и автоматизировать их оценку в соответствии с его требованиями.  
Тони не отрывал взгляд от дисплея, на котором высвечивались данные и возникала графическая модель макромолекулы, что обеспечивала хранение, передачу и реализацию из поколения в поколение генетической программы. Двойная спираль его не удивила: его больше интересовала та, что строилась на основании развернутого анализа крови асгардца. Человек ощущал себя на пороге некоего важного открытия, основная мысль которого была весьма проста, но все время ускользала: так бывает, когда смотришь на какой-то предмет и думаешь, почему он вызывает у тебя только неясные догадки и подозрения.  
– Тройное дублирование…? – он потер подбородок, глядя, как выстраиваются шарики, обозначающие отдельные кодоны, в пространственной модели. – Возможность мутаций превышает обычную в три раза? – он всмотрелся в голограмму. Да, если бы была тройная спираль, ее сложнее было бы разорвать и риск мутаций был бы ниже, но при возникновении тех же мутаций все они могли привести к смерти, потому что организм мог бы воспринять будущих симбионтов за паразитов и отключить всю систему. – Но и защитная система здесь надежней… - Тони внезапно схватил карандаш и блокнот: ему нужно было зарисовать и записать то, о чем ему не досказала умная техника. Но голограмма вдруг мигнула, сворачиваясь, а вместо данных монитор показал ему черный квадрат ленивого тролля Малевича, который нарисовал какую-то ерунду, а потом закрасил ее черным и стал ждать, пока в его квадрате начнут искать высшую идею. Тони выругался: у последней модели секвенатора было автономное питание, тот не мог так неожиданно вырубиться, даже если бы вся башня осталась без энергии.  
Он пытался включить прибор заново, но его усилия не дали результата. После часа мучений с прибором Тони зарисовал то, что успело отложиться в памяти, заказал себе новый, и еще раз проверил наличие пробирки с кровью в портативном холодильнике, настроенным на нужную для хранения температуру. Тони не был прирожденным специалистом в области генной инженерии и прочих ее радостей, но с самого начала решил, что не доверит кровь бога никому, кроме себя.

Утро воскресенья разбудило его приятно щекочущим ноздри запахом кофе: кто-то открыл дверь так, чтоб аромат добрался прицельно к его носу. Пеппер решила сделать сюрприз? Тони точно помнил, что вчера они разъехались с намерением свидеться уже только в понедельник. Он потянулся и выбрался из постели. Ну, ладно, он не против приятного пробуждения… Тем более, что в это утро ему показалось, что дом, наконец, ожил, пусть и без Джарвиса. 

Сюрприз оказался еще больше, чем он мог ожидать: над туркой с кофе шаманил никто иной, а незаметно вернувшийся Джарвис. Тони протер глаза, но тот никуда не делся, все так же стоял на одном месте и выглядел весьма вызывающе в одном замотанном вокруг бедер полотенце.  
– Если ты скажешь, что ходил в душ, вернувшийся блудный сын… - в голосе Тони проявился целый букет эмоций, но он не договорил, махнув рукой. – Долго будешь изображать из себя статую Аполлона и делать вид, что меня не заметил?  
– Нет. – Джарвис повернул к нему голову и то, что было недосказанного в первой фразе Тони, отразилось и дополнилось в его взгляде. – Я знаю до минуты, когда ты проснулся.  
Тони подошел и заглянул в турку, а потом поднял лицо к своему творению и притянул его за затылок. Он не стал отрицать, что соскучился.  
– Ты провел свои исследования? – минут через пять спросил Джарвис, наливая в чашку Тони безошибочно отмеренную порцию: он смолол зерен ровно на одну чашку.  
– Тема занятия: исследование Джарвиса. – Тони, уже сидя на стуле, пытался снять с Джарвиса полотенце, которое тот вроде бы невозмутимо придерживал одной рукой, но даже постороннему наблюдателю могло вполне справедливо показаться, что эта возня доставляет удовольствие обоим.  
– Нет, тех образцов, что тебе оставил Тор.  
– Ты не поверишь, Джарвис, но еще ни одно мое исследование не накрывалось с таким треском, – на лице Тони можно было прочесть всамделишное огорчение.  
– Причины? – Джарвис наконец отобрал у него край полотенца и уселся напротив, подперев голову рукой.  
– Сначала накрылся секвенатор, потом второй потерялся при доставке. Я вообще не понимаю, как вообще можно было на коробку наклеить не тот адрес. И вот после, когда я отослал ту ерунду, что мне прислали вместо него, и затребовал то, что заказывал, и наконец, это получил, оказалось, что тот холодильник, где я хранил кровь, открыт, и мало того, открыта еще и пробирка, и – аминь биоматериалу. Высох и испарился. – Тони отпил кофе и хлопнул ладонью по столу. – И даже блокнот, где было пара неполных зарисовок, и тот потерялся, ума не приложу где.  
– Ты покусился на то, чтоб изучить кровь бога, так что цепочка случайностей не случайна. – Джарвис кончиками пальцев подвинул к нему тарелочку с тостами и маслом.  
– То есть, ты намекаешь на то, что я хотел совершить святотатство? – Тони небрежно откинулся на спинку стула с не в меру ехидной улыбочкой. – Мне просто нравится добираться до сути, до самых первичных элементов. Все самое сложное начинается с простейшего, – он поднял указательный палец. – Но мне нравится как анализ, так и синтез.  
– Вне всяких сомнений. А теперь ешь, белковая форма жизни.  
– Что? – Тони расплылся в улыбке и толкнул его под столом ногой. – Молчи, механизм.

Поздним вечером, перебирая волосы лежащего рядом человека, Джарвис негромко произнес:  
– А вот он назвал меня наполовину живым.  
– Кто именно? – уточнил Тони, пробегаясь пальцами вдоль его груди и останавливаясь на реакторе.  
– Локи.   
– О. Он уже говорит? – Тони ожидал, какое угодно имя, но не совсем это. – С него уже сняли заглушку? Жаль, она была ему так к лицу.  
– Сказал, раз у меня нет генного материала, чтоб воспроизвестись, то я вообще не должен был на свет появляться.  
– Он не знает слов «генный материал», – хмыкнул Тони. – И вообще, я считаю, что люди ошибаются много раз, но по мелочам, а боги – меньше, но по-крупному.  
– Да. Он считает, что я – неодушевлен.  
Тони приподнялся на локте:  
– А ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть душа?  
– Есть, – свет реактора стал глуше, и из грудной клетки, становясь все более зримым, выплыло то самое белесоватое нечто, туманная дымка, которую Тони уже видел.  
– Ах, вот оно в чем дело… - он моргнул и стукнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Вот почему ты, подлец, зависал тогда. Потому что ты у меня в спальне зависал.  
– Да, – спустя половину минуты, когда дымка исчезла обратно, впитавшись в тело андроида, ответил Джарвис. – Поэтому утверждение Локи ошибочно, – он навис над человеком, целуя того в губы, пока тот не ответил и не сдался.

И ни этой ночью, и ни в какие другие последующие ночи никакие привидения не беспокоили Тони Старка. Его дом снова ожил, он сам снова обрел цельность, и даже неудача с кровью Тора не причиняла ему больше огорчения: возвращение Джарвиса было подобно моменту, когда Тони вставил ему в грудь реактор и тот впервые открыл глаза. То есть попросту одним безмерным ощущением радости жизни.


End file.
